Dragon Ball ST/news archive
This is an archive page for the Dragon Ball ST news. Please don't edit this page! Thanks -SSWerty If you wish to return to your previous spot, click here. News for 2011 May 2011 17th May, 2011 *The prologue of the True Super Saiyan Saga revamp has been posted. 14th May, 2011 *The True Super Saiyan Saga page has been created. April 2011 28th April, 2011 *More information about Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai II has been revealed. *Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli has been officially finished! Make sure you check it out! 27th April, 2011 *Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai II has been updated. Apologies for the delay. *The penultimate chapter of Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli has been released. *Dragon Ball ST has been updated. 26th April, 2011 *Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli has been updated. Just two more chapters to go now. 25th April, 2011 *Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli has been updated, and is nearing its conclusion. Yay! 23rd April, 2011 *Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli has been updated. 16th April, 2011 *Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli has been updated. 14th April, 2011 *Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli has been updated. 8th April, 2011 *Dragon Ball ST has been updated. 5th April, 2011 *Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli has been updated. Click here to see the changes. March 2011 18th March, 2011 *A discussion about the quality of Dragon Ball ST and what needs to be changed within the storyline has been set up. Please visit and give your two cents. You can find the discussion here. 15th March, 2011 *Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli has finally been updated. Apologies for the delay. February 2011 24th February, 2011 *Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli has been updated. *SSWerty has officially announced Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai II. Not much is known at this time, though a list of confirmed characters and venues has been posted. 18th February, 2011 *Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli has been updated. 15th February, 2011 *SSWerty has announced the opening theme song to Dragon Ball 5. It can be found here. **In addition, the ending theme has also been announced, and can be found here 9th February, 2011 *Happy birthday Dragon Ball ST! We're officially one year old! 4th February, 2011 *List of characters in the WertyVerse has been updated. 3rd February, 2011 *Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli has been updated. *Dragon Ball ST/Mysteries Explained has been updated. 2nd February, 2011 *Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli has finally and officially been started. Makesure you check it out! January 2011 24th January, 2011 *Apologies for the long absence. SSWerty has returned and Dragon Ball ST is now active again. 1st January, 2011 *Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai has been awarded 'Best Video Game in 2010'. Yay! *Dark Kai (DBST) has been awarded 'Best Original Character in 2010'. Yay again! News for 2010 December 2010 15th December, 2010 *List of characters in the WertyVerse has been updated. *Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai has been updated. 11th December, 2010 *Dragon Ball ST has surpassed 3000 different I.P. address visits, and is now the third most visited article on this site. Yay! *Dragon Ball ST: Silent Assault has finally been completed. Apologies for the long periods where it was not frequently updated. 5th December, 2010 *The Dragon Ball ST Official Logo has been updated and improved. November 2010 20th November, 2010 *Dragon Ball ST/Mysteries Explained has been updated. Apologies for the long delay. *Dragon Ball ST: Silent Assault has been updated. Apologies for the long delay. 17th November, 2010 *Dragon Ball ST is officially active again, now that SSWerty has finished with the business in his personal life. To get things rolling again, SSWerty announced the title of his new project that has been working on. Titled Dragon Ball 5, it will still only be released once all his other ST related projects are complete. Note: this does not include such projects as the Shindokai series, the character list, the Mysteries Explained page etc. October 2010 27th October,2010 *Dragon Ball ST: Silent Assault has been updated. 26th October, 2010 *Dragon Ball ST/Mysteries Explained has been updated. *Dragon Ball ST: Silent Assault has been updated. *SSWerty has recently announced that the ending theme of Dragon Ball ST is titled "Justice and Freedom". The full song can be viewed here. 24th October, 2010 *An official page that explains the inconsistencies and mysteries throughout Dragon Ball ST has been created. It can be viewed here. 22nd October, 2010 *An official Dragon Ball ST theme song has been released by SSWerty. It can be viewed here. 20th October, 2010 *Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai has been updated. Click here to view the changes. 19th October, 2010 *Dragon Ball ST: Silent Assault has finally been updated. Click here to view the changes. 18th October, 2010 *Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai has been updated. Click here to view the changes. 9th October, 2010 *SSWerty has revealed that his new project will be set 200 years after the events of Dragon Ball ST and will sport around five sagas. The working title will be Dragon Ball ?? until SSWerty releases the official title. September 2010 28th September, 2010 *Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai has been updated. 24th September, 2010 *Dragon Ball ST: Silent Assault has been updated. 21st September, 2010 *Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai has been updated. 16th September, 2010 *SSWerty has just announced that he is planning a new project. This project will not be a continuation of Dragon Ball ST, though it will have characters returning for cameos. The title will not be released until all Dragon Ball ST movies and specials are completed, though certain pieces of information may be revealed every now and again. 15th September, 2010 *Dragon Ball ST: Silent Assault has been updated. 8th September, 2010 *The two special bonuses in Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai have been revealed. August 2010 27th August, 2010 *Dragon Ball ST: Silent Assault has been updated and is now longer. 22nd August, 2010 *Dragon Ball ST: Silent Assault has officially been started. 20th August, 2010 *The main villain of Dragon Ball ST: Silent Assault is confirmed to be called Rokosu. 17th August, 2010 *Dragon Ball ST: Silent Assault is to be written soon and is confirmed to be the sequel to Terror of Makros. *Dragon Ball ST: Terror of Makros is now finished. 8th August, 2010 *Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai is currently being created. *SSWerty is planning to re-write several sections of Dragon Ball ST, depending on the quality of them. Category:Dragon Ball ST Category:SSWerty